


[vid]  Monsters

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Festivids 2014, Multi, Poor Jack, Terrible Human Beings, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here there be monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid]  Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Destina with love, for Festivids 2014.

Monsters  
By You & Me

High-quality DL available [at my vids page.](http://www.gwynethr.net)

Lyrics  
There are monsters here, there are  
And they're wrapped in cotton wool, in wool  
And the faces I once knew  
They fade, they fade, they fade, they fade  
And I walk alone

There are monsters here, there are  
And they wait here by my side, my side  
And the ones I long to see  
They're lost to me, they're lost to me  
To them my world falls blind [these last two lines are a total guess]

Get no sanctuary with my eyes closed  
Get no sanctuary at all  
Get no sanctuary with my eyes closed  
Get no sanctuary at all

There are monsters here, there are  
And they're wrapped in cotton wool, in wool  
And the faces I once knew  
They fade, they fade, they fade, they fade

And I walk alone

There are monsters here, there are  
And they wait here by my side, my side  
And the ones I long to see  
They're lost to me, they're lost to me 

To them my world falls blind

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, [reblogs on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/111005527160/my-festivid-for-2014-made-for-the-lovely) or comments or likes would be adored!
> 
> A million thanks to Killabeez for editing the song for me and being a lovely beta-viewer!


End file.
